Prior translating VAFNs may be actuated using various actuators. However, such actuators typically have supporting plumbing and/or complex wiring arrangements, and thus contribute significant system weight and complexity. Moreover, such wiring may be subject to wear and fatigue. Furthermore, various translating VAFNs may have gearboxes, flexible drive shafts, telescopic couplings and screw drives further contributing significant system weight and complexity.